To Save The World
by Siuan
Summary: To save the future of the world, the Z-fighters must protect Pan and her unborn child at all costs.
1. Default Chapter

**I wrote this sometime last year under the title "The Coming Threat."  I aim to get this epic done…so I'm posting it one more again.**

Prologue: A Good Cry Does Wonders

She smiled and waved as she watched her husband prep their spaceship.  They were about to travel to another planet and she really wasn't looking forward to being cramped inside again so she decided to enjoy the fresh air until the ship was ready.

Trunks looked out the glass window and smiled back at his beautiful wife.  She was six months into her pregnancy and was ballooning up quite nicely.  He couldn't help but beam with pride.  He blew her a kiss and went back to checking the ship's systems.

She giggled in spite of herself.  The past couple of months have been the happiest of her life.  After what the Supreme Kai had told them a while ago, she really didn't think she and Trunks would ever find bliss.  But they did.  Even if it was for a short time, Pan was grateful for anytime they had together.

She stretched her hands and rotated her neck to relieve the weariness in her body.  Ever since the baby, she was constantly tired.  She wasn't surprised.  Vegeta did warn her about possible saiyin pregnancy symptoms.  For one, she would be tired and weak as the baby not only fed from her, but from her energy as well.  Pan couldn't even turn super saiyin, let alone fly without being drained from her unborn.  It was one of the reasons the pregnancy was so dangerous.  She couldn't defend herself.

With the other Z-fighters on constant lookout for the threat Shin had warned them about, it fell upon Trunks to protect his wife and their child.  He had resigned from Capsule Corps and made the gravity room his second home. Now at SSJ3, he gave both his father and his father-in-law a run for their money.  It wasn't because he was more powerful, in fact quite the opposite.  His father was at SSJ4 and Gohan was the legendary after all.

What drove Trunks to constantly train was his fear of failure, for his failure meant her death. Our death, Pan thought, as she rubbed her swollen belly.  And suddenly the realization of Trunks' responsibility to the world, to their family, to her overwhelmed her.  She bit her lip to keep the unshed tears at bay but the grief wouldn't subside.  Pan turned her back to the ship.  She couldn't let him see her cry.  She had to be strong for Trunks, for their baby, for everyone.  'It's not fair!  Dende, it's not fair!' she sobbed silently, hugging herself to keep from shaking.  

She didn't hear his approach until he turned her around to wrap her in his arms.  "Panny?" 

The feel of his love surrounded her, in his touch and in his voice… she lost it then.  Pan flung her arms around her husband and cried uncontrollably.  He tightened his hold in response and allowed her to cry.

"It's s-s-so unfair T-Trunks.  Why us?  Why our family?  Th-they already took Grandpa and n-now Shin s-says they want our b-b-baby?  W-why?  Why c-can't they leave us al-lone? Why can't th-they leave us alone?"

Pan burst into another round of tears as she clung on tightly to Trunks.  He did nothing to discourage her outburst.  He knew she needed this.  Instead, he kissed her forehead and gently stroked her long black hair in an effort to calm her.

She pulled herself from his embrace and looked worriedly into his face.  "Oh T-Trunks, I'm so s-sorry.  I sh-shouldn't have forced you into this.  Y-you w-were right.  I should have listened.  This is a-all my f-fault.  It's all my f-"

He silenced her with a kiss, a gentle but passionate kiss filled with all the love he had for her.  She was calm when he stopped.  He cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears with his thumb and whispered, "You did not force me into anything.  I love you Panny and I love our baby, with all my heart.  We will get through this together."

Then he stood up proudly and smirked, looking every bit like his father.  "Besides, I'm the arrogant and cocky Prince of all Saiyins.  Who could ever defeat me?"

Feeling a whole lot better, Pan playfully punched her husband in the arm and replied just as conceitedly, "Me."

Folding his arms across his chest, Trunks replied, "Well then.  I'll just hold off our enemies until you give birth.  Then I'll babysit and you can have your way with them."

Pan giggled and tiptoed to give her husband a lingering kiss.

"Although I think I'd like you to have your way with me first," he replied huskily against her lips.

She squealed as he swept her off her feet and walked towards their ship.  "I'm six months pregnant!"

"So?"

Pan laughed.  "You're insatiable."

"Only with you babe.  Only with you."

The happy couple entered their ship, oblivious to two figures standing over the horizon, watching.

"Is it them?"

"It is."

"Contact Shakti.  Tell them we've found the couple."


	2. Meeting at Kami's Lookout

Ah yes, I haven't forgotten this story and I do have an epic planned for it. 

Just a reminder the next few chapters are explanations of sorts to Trunks and Pan in the prologue.  I guess this is A/U with ties to the TV storyline, although please promise me this.  Don't hold it against me if I get things wrong… I only became a fan from the start of the Android saga to about when Vegeta dies in the Majin Buu saga.  Anything before or after those episodes, I admit my ignorance.  I lay responsibility of my T/P obsession to all the awesome T/P writers here in Fanfic.Net.

And to my four reviewers:  thank you so much for your kind words!

Chapter One: Meeting at Kami's Lookout 

Pan flew to Kami's Lookout as fast as she could.  She had been at the Brief residence with Videl and Chichi, preparing for the annual Brief/Son family get-together when the Grand Kai, through his telepathy, informed her she was needed at the Lookout.  

Pan couldn't help but feel giddy.  She had wanted to be a part of the Z-fighters ever since she was little. She had trained religiously with anyone that was willing to help her.  It started off small of course with her mother and grandmother.  Then Goten and Trunks.  Eventually Vegeta gave her the time of day.

They all thought Pan had trained to become a super saiyin.  And in a sense, that was true, but more than anything she wanted to be one of them… one of the Z-fighters… the saviors of Earth.  They didn't accept her at age fourteen when she spent that year in space with Goku and Trunks.  She thought she had proven herself more than once on that adventure but as her father had constantly reminded her, she was too little; and everything, it seemed, was too dangerous. 

But now ten years later at the age of twenty-four and a SSJ, dare she hoped her father relented?  Crossing her fingers, Pan zoomed through the sky even faster.

It was a somber crowd that greeted her when she landed.  The usual gang was there: Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo.  Something was definitely brewing to warrant the presence of both the Supreme and Grand Kai.

"She's here.  Inform her now."

Vegeta voiced this command as he stood in his usual stance of his arms folded across his chest; his scowl was darker than ever.  But it wasn't his attitude that had Pan on the defensive.  Vegeta, along with Goten, Krillin and Piccolo, were staring intently in her direction.  Gohan was also looking at her as if contemplating something. 'What in Dende's name is going on?' she asked herself.

The only person oblivious to her presence was Trunks.  He was apart from the crowd, looking out to the world below.  Pan deduced by his serious expression he was bothered by something.  'Why is Trunks so tense?' she wondered.

Pan turned to her father.  "Dad?"  He didn't answer.  Instead he faced the guardians of the universe.  "No.  I won't allow this.  There has to be another way."

"Listen kid--"

"No Piccolo!  I've made up my mind.  Pan will not be a part of this."

"Gohan, she's not a child!"

"She's MY child!  And I will not put her in danger!"

"Even if it means the end of the world?"

"We don't know that for sure!"

"Yes, we do!" growled Piccolo. "Dammit Gohan!  Stop being stubborn!"

In a flash and without realizing, Gohan powered up. Goten was just as quick to his side. "Hey! No! Stop that! Gohan, calm down!  Just calm down!"  

Pan watched the heated interaction in disbelief.  She was wanted.  After all these years, the Z-fighters wanted her to help them and her over-protective father was being an egghead!  Was he ever going to let her grow up?  Didn't he realize how important this was to her?  Pan gritted her teeth to keep her anger in check.  

She watched as Gohan shoved Goten aside and faced Piccolo.  "I decide my daughter's role in this, not you! Not Vegeta!  And not the Kais!"

"Gohan, you're not thinking," Krillin stated wearily.

"I don't care," came the stubborn reply.

"I don't believe you!" Pan shouted.  She was angrier than she had ever been in her life.  "I'm not a baby and I'm NOT weak!  When will you see me as an equal to the rest of you?  I can fight and I'm a freakin' super saiyin!  Isn't that enough?"  Without waiting for a reply, she turned to address the Supreme Kai.  "I'll do it.  Whatever it is you want me to do, I'm in."

"Panny…" 

Pan turned to face her father. Not only had Gohan powered down, his face was etched with worry.  "No, you won't change my mind.  I'm in," she told him defiantly.

"Then you're a fool."  Trunks' voice said bluntly.

Pan stepped back as his words slapped her.  Did she have to convince him too?  Of everyone present, she thought Trunks would understand.  It didn't matter.  Her mind was made up.

"I don't think this is any of your business Trunks," she stated stiffly.

"On the contrary Panny, what you decide today is my business.  Do us a favor and stop wanting to play with the big boys, you'll be safer that way." 

Pan did not appreciate his condescending tone or his arrogant posture.  Her fist said as much as it connected with his chin.  "You jackass!"

Rubbing his chin with his eyes planted on Pan, Trunks spoke again.

"Gohan, with your permission, I'd like to privately tell your daughter was she has so graciously offered to do."

He didn't wait for a response.  With a vise-like grip around Pan's waist, Trunks took to the sky.

The Z-fighters watched as the two saiyins flew away.  It was Goten's voice that broke the silence.  "Are you sure it's those two?"

"Yes," replied the Supreme Kai.  "My future self said Trunks and Pan's child would be the savior of the earth."

Krillin commented next. "I don't know how it's done in the future, but when someone punches you and calls you a jackass, it's not love."

***Okay so it sucks a bit.  But hey, it's two o'clock in the morning and I never professed to be an awesome writer.


End file.
